Rose Petals
by Layana Danare
Summary: Luke is reunited with an old friend on Coruscant. But when he invites her to his Academy, they arrive to find that one young man has died of mysterious causes. Will all the Jedi follow him? LukeSkywalkerxOC. Discontinued for now.
1. Red Rose

The name of this first chapter doesn't really have anything to do with it, but the next ones will make more sense, promise!

--Layana

* * *

Red Rose

-

Luke Skywalker shifted uncomfortably and tugged at the silver-lined cloak that hung down his back. How he hated dressing up in these "frivolous things"! Today, his sister Leia Solo (formerly Leia Organa), was hosting a diplomatic gala event. A few of the outer rim worlds in the new Republic were becoming restless, and spoke of drawing away from the Republic. This was Leia's attempt to get everyone in a good mood so that they could talk a few things over. Naturally, she had wanted Luke in on the "fun".

"Fun" was the last thing Luke was thinking about. He and fellow Jedi Kyle Katarn had practically been forced to Coruscant with a blaster stuck in their backs. Leia herself had visited Yavin IV to get the two out of the Academy. The only thing that had convinced Luke to go along with her plan was her mysterious mention of "an old friend" who would be at the event.

Which "old friend" Leia was talking about, Luke couldn't begin to guess. Many of his "old friends" were milling about the high-ceilinged room. Lando Calrissian was there, all wrapped up in his blue and gold cloak and looking as elegant as ever. Chewbacca, the wookie from Kashyyyk, was conversing with a noble from Naboo, his long fur brushed until it shone. Wedge Antilles was laughing over a drink with Leia's husband, Han Solo. The little Ewok, Wicket, was running through the crowd. Luke greeted each of these friends with joy, but somehow, he knew that none of them was the friend Leia had spoken of.

Leia swept through the crowd, and glided over to her brother, "having a good time?"

Luke was temped to reply, "not particularly," but he restrained himself. "I suppose, but when is this 'old friend' that you were so insistent that I came and see going to show himself?"

Leia's eyes twinkled, "so you've figured out that none of these 'old friends' are Her?"

"Her?" Luke looked surprised, and disturbed. "It's a Her?"

"It's a Her, Luke," Leia said, raising her eyebrows mischievously. "And unfortunately, she left a message with C3-PO this morning that she'd be running a little late today. Something about problems with a merchant." Leia patted her brother's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be here soon."

"She'd better be," Luke scowled. "I can't believe I let you talk me into coming to this."

Leia laughed, "you know you wanted to, Luke. You just can't wait to see who my mysterious friend is."

"If it's one of my old girlfriends from Tatooine..."

"No promises," Leia gave Luke a quick grin, and disappeared through the crowd.

Han Solo, looking dashing in his dark robes, approached Luke. "Hey, buddy. How about a bit of that good old Jawa Juice? No worries, even Jedi Academy hermits like yourself should have no shame in drinking Jawa Juice."

Luke gave him a withering look, but he followed the older man to the bar and seated himself on a floating disc. Han sat on the one next to him and held up a finger for the bartender, "two Jawa Juices, please."

"Leia approves of alcohol at diplomatic events?" Luke asked dryly.

"Check the selection, kid, and you'll find that most drinks are non-alcoholic," Han responded, a mischievous glint in his eye. "It was kind of my idea," he admitted, grinning. "After all, sometimes a sip o' ale makes everything run a little more smoothly."

Luke grinned back in spite of himself. Han Solo was still the scoundrel he'd been ten years ago when they'd first met on Tatooine.Who could have guessed that the smuggler would still be with the New Republic today and even be married to one of her more powerful members?

"So Han-" Luke began hesitantly.

"Don't even ask, 'cause you know I won't tell ya," Han smirked over his glass. "Relax and drink up, kid! She'll be here soon enough, and trust me, you'll be glad you came. She's a real heartbreaker now." Han chuckled and downed the last of his Jawa Juice.

"Since when does Leia let you talk like that?"

Han shrugged, "since I've had eyes. She's pretty, all right, but Leia's drop-dead gorgeous. As long as I say something like that, I don't get kicked out of one of these high-arched windows." He set his glass down, and nodded to the large, double- door at the other side of the room, "there's an awful lot of commotion over there."

Luke looked. Han was right, people were cheering and raising their glasses to whoever was at the door. A few were even clapping. All the ladies were crowded around someone, their full skirts hiding the new arrival. Han pursed his lips, "I guess we should make our way over there, too." Luke could have sworn that he was hiding a smile.

Luke slid off of the disc, leaving his Jawa Juice behind as he hurried to the door way. Han tried to keep up with him, but Luke's Jedi reflexes were too much for him, and he just stood at the edge of the crowd, grinning.

Luke got fairly near to the new arrival, but even he couldn't get through the tangle of giggling ladies. All he could see was the back of her head, black upswept curls that shone in the bright lights, and sometimes a little hand that fluttered upward when she talked. A ring with six blue stones and a Corellian diamond sparkled on one finger. Once glimpse of the lady's waist told him she was a Jedi as well. Her midnight blue dress was adorned with a silver chain belt, and hanging from it was a familiar lightsaber hilt. Her hand reached for the lightsaber.

"...Apparently, some merchant thought that the Krayt Dragon pearl in my lightsaber was a valuable treasure. I let him examine it in good favor, and he made off with it." The woman chattered happily, "he's been dealt with, and my pearl returned. Isn't that good fortune, Master Skywalker?"

Luke jumped when he realized that the lady was looking directly at him. He lifted his eyes to her green ones, "Niyen?" He gasped, caught completely off guard.

Niyen Korrs, an excellent pilot and a Jedi Master in her own right, had come halfway across the galaxy to the gala event. She lived in solitude on the outer rim world of Tatooine, which was where Luke had also been raised. Luke had met her long, long ago, on the morning when the Sandpeople had attacked him on the high desert. She had been only a padawan to Ben Kenobi, an old Jedi hermit. She took care of him and they lived in silence and secrets.

Niyen had left Tatooine with Ben and Luke ten years ago and aided them on the Death Star space station. Niyen had been the only girl pilot to fly during the Battle of Yavin, and she'd done a smashing job of it, too. She stuck by the Rebel Alliance until they became the New Republic, and then she'd disappeared into the sands of Tatooine.

Although they'd never techincally "dated", there had definitely been something between Luke and Niyen. Something serious. Everyone had expected them to marry, and everyone had been surprised that she'd abruptly severed the relationship and returned to Tatooine. It had been the talk of the Republic! What they did not speak of was the reason for the split.

Luke wanted to restore the Jedi to the galaxy, and as much as Niyen dreamed for that, too, she did not know if the shaky New Republic was ready for it. "The dark side will always be there," she warned Luke, "where there are Jedi, there will be Dark Jedi, and I refuse to bring on another civil war that will tear the galaxy apart."

Luke disagreed, saying, "we're the only Jedi left. If we don't teach them the way of the light, how will they know where to find it?"

Niyen argued that, too. "The first Jedi found his way to the light, not the dark. The Jedi can be reborn, even if we are not the ones to bear the burden."

The argument continued until Luke suggested a compromise, Niyen might remain silent, but he was going to start a Jedi Academy, with or without her. Niyen knew that it wasn't much of a compromise, but she couldn't- or wouldn't- stop Luke. She returned to the hovel on Tatooine, and she and Luke did not speak again.

Not until the gala event, that was. Niyen smiled her angel smile and turned away from Luke. They'd have time to later, when the crowds were gone.

_"I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my father." -- Luke Skywalker_

A cool breeze blew from around the tall Coruscanti buildings, ruffling Luke's hair as he stepped out onto the balcony. The gala event was finally over, and it was nearing midnight. Luke was totally exhausted from the days events, and he and Kyle had to be up at first light to return to the Academy. Still, he wanted to think things through.

"You're not going to speak to me?"

Luke turned around to see Niyen, standing in the doorway and smiling. He was caught off guard and stammered, "N-no, I-"

"Tsk, tsk," Niyen cut him off. "We're such old friends." She looked up into his blue eyes, studded with stars, "such very old friends." She crossed over to the railing, staring down into Coruscant's dark depths.

"Why did you come back?" Luke asked her, not budging from his position.

"Oh, come on," Niyen replied a tad crossly, "if I thought there was any chance of seeing you, any way to patch up what happened between us, don't you think I'd come to you again?"

Luke just stared at her, "then why didn't you come a long time ago?"

"It took me this long to realize that I-" There she stopped, biting her lip.

Luke didn't have to ask her to finish. "It's okay," he said, reaching for her. "I love you, too." Luke felt his shoulder dampen with her tears. "Look," he said a bit awkwardly. "Why don't you came back to the Academy? We've had so long to miss each other, I don't think it's good for us. Won't you come back with me?"

Niyen lifted her head from his shoulder, her cheeks flushed from crying, but her eyes so happy. "I would be glad to. So glad to."

And she let herself slide into his arms, feeling the comfort she had spent so many years without.


	2. Sudden Death

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of George Lucas' characters or worlds. 

So here's the next chapter! This is probably set around 8-10 ABY, and I haven't read all the novels, so bear with me if you see something that isn't consistent with them.

My thanks to Li-Li ThePinkBookGirl for her encouraging review, I'm glad you liked it.

Also, thank you to skywalker05 for your challenging review, and I hope you'll think better of Niyen when I get into her character more. (It takes me a while to warm up to them)

* * *

Sudden Death

-

"Yavin IV, coming up," Luke Skywalker announced, checking his instruments.

The small green planet loomed ahead in the vast, star-sprinkled blackness. Niyen's eyes lit up when she saw it and she couldn't help but clap her hands together in excitement. Kyle chuckled at her reaction, curving the small ship gently to enter Yavin's atmosphere.

"It's going to be a while before we can actually land," He informed her. "You know security." He sighed loudly in mock frustration.

"Tatooine officials don't worry much about security," Niyen replied. "They 'most always have a hand in one vile thing or another. I haven't had to go through a security check in years."

"Then I hope you're a patient person. The Academy's legendary security is no myth," Kyle teased as two small fighters swerved in alongside them.

"Patient? Me?" Niyen sat back in her seat. "I think you'll have to get a cleaning droid to sweep out your entire ship by the time we land," she laughed, twisting a strand of her dark hair around a finger."

Kyle grinned, "he'll get the best part of the deal, not having to deal with an angry Jedi. An angry Jedi _woman_, no less."

"Oh, hush up, you," Niyen pushed his shoulder, smiling in spite of herself.

Luke rolled his eyes. His friends were so weird.

_"And you look like an overgrown Kowakian monkey-lizard, so I guess looks don't count for much." -- Kyle Katarn_

As predicted, Niyen was practically jerking handfuls of black hair from her head by the time security checks were over and they could at last land in the Acadmey's docking bay. Kyle's jaw was clenched tightly, and Luke was ignoring her grumbling comments as best he could.

As soon as the ground beneath them was solid, all three Jedi bolted for the exit ramp, Luke reaching it first, then Kyle and Niyen. The Massassi temple was cool and slightly damp, and the sound of fresh rain could be heard faintly. Luke looked around the Temple, which was the place he had chosen for the new Academy, and noticed that none of the students seemed to be about. The work crews were quietly cleaning and preparing to lock down the docking bay for the night. Usually, the docking bay was a bustle of activity, full of students tinkering with parts, buzzing droids repairing damaged ships or equipment, even a few of the masters were usually wandering about.

Luke had not planned anything big for that day, no classes, no recreational activities, no nothing. And, as far as he knew, none of the other teachers had either. He had only been gone two days, and no one had contacted him saying that there was a change of plans, not that they would if the change was a simple recreational activity, but even so...

The Academy was so wonderingly still.

"Master Skywalker!"

Luke turned quickly at the mention of his name. A young woman, tall and of muscular build, was racing toward him, holding her side as if she had been running for hours. She was a Cathar by the name of Elhani who had come to the Academy a few years ago. She stopped in front of Luke, bowing slightly more because she had slid to a sudden stop than out of habit.

"We have... been waiting... for you," She gasped. "The Masters, they sent me to fetch you when the security checks were through."

"Elhani," Luke nodded to her politely, trying to keep surprise from his countenance. "Where is everyone? What do the Masters need that they should send you running across the Academy like this?"

"Oh, Master!" Elhani cried, her eyes wide, "something terrible has happened in your absence!"

"Well, what is it?"

"We have lost a student."

The stone floor beneath Luke's feet lurched and he swayed slightly before gaining his composure. "Who?" He asked quietly, "Who was it?"

"A young man by the name of Razin Sirtz," Elhani told him. "He left this morning to complete the recreational hours required which he had not done for a while because he was down with a fever. When he did not return within the appointed time, we tried to contact him, but there was no reply. However, the channel was open, so we could track him so the Masters sent another student to investigate, a girl named Kira. She called us within the hour, informing us of Razin's death. We sent a speeder out to fetch his body."

"The cause of death?" Luke asked mechanically.

"We don't know that, Master."

"Burns, cuts, bruises, traces of poison?" Kyle asked.

"No, Master, none of that," Elhani said. "No broken bones either. We've gone over everything, and we can't find the cause."

"This breathes of the dark side," Niyen murmured to Kyle. He looked slightly confused, but nodded.

"Master Skywalker, the Masters require your presence," Elhani said. "What may I tell them?"

"Tell them..." Luke paused. He didn't want to discuss Razin's death with the Masters, he wanted to mourn him alone. Razin had been such a wonderful student. Bright and curious, he always made sure his homework was done on time and his free hours were not idly wasted. But, of course, the Masters would be looking to Luke for guidance, and the students... The students would be to.

"Tell them I'm coming."


	3. Stolen Spirit

* * *

Thanks to Skywalker05 for another detailed review! It's great to have someone who will follow this story and point out areas that need work! 

Thank you Achalys for you review as well! I can see why you and Skywalker05 prolly see her that way, it's just a bit hard to make her unmarysueish when she was one all my younger life. She'll get better.

And my thanks to anyone who has made it to this chapter! I'm so proud of you! -pats you on the head-

* * *

Stolen Spirit

-

Elhani bowed and withdrew from the hanger bay, leaving Luke, Kyle and Niyen alone once more. Kyle's brow was furrowed, Niyen's eyes troubled, and Luke's heart deeply cut. They all felt pain, but Luke felt a hole in the force where once a man had lived. He turned with a heavy heart toward the door through which Elhani had disappeared. Niyen and Kyle glanced at each other and without words they followed him closely.

Past the docking bay led a long corridor, aged and beautiful, it's stones set perfectly into the walls. The Jedi had done marvelous work here, not too much, not too little. The Massassi temple was up-to-date and totally alert, while still maintaining it's ancient beauty. Now that they were deeper inside the temple, the sounds of swishing rain could no longer be heard, instead the sounds were whispers behind closed doors, and the tapping of feet on the floors.

Niyen trotted to keep up with the men's long strides, looking from one to another. Kyle and Luke seemed preoccupied and ignored her. She bit her lip and followed them closely.

A little way down the corridor was a high arched door, closed and strong-looking. Here Luke stopped and stretched out a hand to open the door, but he paused for a moment. "Would you mind waiting, Niyen? The Masters do not know you and your presence might make this awkward. I will be pleased to introduce you to them after all this is settled."

Niyen slid down beside the door into a sitting position. "I'll not budge from this spot," she said, more to herself than Luke or Kyle.

The two men disappeared into the room. Niyen heard a few words of greeting before the heavy door was pushed shut, and then she was left alone with the stones and spiders.

After what seemed like a long while, Niyen felt herself growing impatient once more. It was her worst fault. The Jedi were supposed to be emotionless, but impatience had been the one emotion that she hadn't fully mastered.

_Niyen slammed the door to her room and stamped her foot, crying aloud, "he won't do that to me again!"_

_Ben Kenobi had once again refused to let her use her newly constructed lightsaber, saying "it wasn't complete yet." How she hated the training saber he made her use every day! There was nothing special or unique about it. It contained no power crystals, and even it's color crystal was a dull, dark grey. It was ugly, but easy to hold and control. This was why Ben told her to train with it day after day._

_For years she had begged him to let her make her own lightsaber, and he had at last agreed that she could. Her new saber was a brilliant viridian, with a fine blade and slender sliver hilt. She had put a lot of time and upgrades into the hilt and the blade and now he wouldn't allow her to use it for training. She couldn't understand what he meant by "it wasn't complete yet", and he wouldn't tell her. _

_"Do you trust me?" He always asked, and she would be forced to reply that she did. "Then do what I tell you. Believe me, I have had much more experience in this area than you have._

_Niyen threw herself on her bed, too angry to cry and too upset to pick herself up. She felt the rough homespun underneath her flushed cheek. The blanket under which she slept had been made by Ben himself, before she took over most of the weaving projects._

_"Weaving trains the eye and the mind and the hand to notice every detail," she recalled one of his favorite sayings for when she sighed over her work._

_She adored the blanket, made by the old man whom she loved so dearly. She also loved when she was allowed to progress as quickly as she wanted too, and today was her chance to show Ben that she could learn more quickly than he was allowing her to. Ben had gone out to Anchorhead to investigate "matters of importance". He had left her alone in the hovel._

_Niyen knew where her lightsaber was kept. It lay in a box in a chest that was forbidden to her. If she took it out, she'd be disobeying twice, Ben would surely punish her. This thought went flying through her head, however, and she paid it no heed, but instead went right to the forbidden chest and pulled out the box which contained her lightsaber. Ben had not bothered to lock it, for he believed that the master must trust the apprentice as the apprentice trusted the master, and he trusted Niyen, though that trust had been misplaced._

_Niyen did not activate the blade in the house, for that would have been the third offense. One of Ben's strictest rules was, "no lightsabers in the house, unless in the case of an extreme emergency." A lightsaber was a dangerous tool, not a toy to be played with. It damaged everything it touched. Instead of breaking another rule, Niyen motioned to the remote B1-7D, her personal training remote. Ben had programmed him to produce blaster fire and even holographic images that shocked Niyen lightly on contact for dueling with._

_"Okay B1-7D," Niyen said, "we're gonna show this old hermit what I'm capable of." She activated her viridian blade, listening to it hum to itself softly._

_B1-7D beeped a question softly._

_"Oh, I don't know which program..." Niyen hadn't really thought about it. Then she quickly decided on the program she was the worst at, fighting a dark apprentice. Ben might not be so mad if he found that she had mastered it with her own lightsaber. She knew he'd still be enormously upset, but it might appease him a bit. "B1-7D, activate Dark Knight 378-b."_

_A blue image appeared before her, raising it's saber high. "Hello little love," it hissed the usual greeting. "I'm here to reunite you with the force." The greeting was a little bit of a joke between Ben and Niyen, for he often called her his "little love", and he wanted the dark apprentice to say something creative._

_The holographic blade came crashing down, and Niyen raised her own to block it. The holograph immediately went on the offensive, back hands, forehands and jabs coming from everywhere. Niyen battled him with all her ferocity, but before long she felt the light zap of the holographic blade touching her thigh, then her chest. The holographic image faded, having defeated her. Niyen sighed and wiped her brow. "Let's try it again, B1-7D."_

_The holographic image appeared again, and said it's greeting. The fight began, but this time, Niyen could feel that something was wrong. The lightsaber flickered at times, threatening to deactivate, and the hilt shivered in her hands. "B1-7D-" she began, but was cut off by an explosion. The lightsaber hilt burst into a million pieces, cutting and burning her hands. She was thrown back against the hovel, collapsing on the sand._

_B1-7D beeped mournfully and hurried to her side, but the little droid was too small to do anything except hover around her head._

_Niyen awoke later to see Ben's kind blue eyes looking into her own. He lifted one of her hands, "you're lucky I know how to force-heal, and that I caught these burns in time. You're as good as new once you get some rest, and perhaps you'll trust me when next I tell you that your lightsaber is not ready to use yet. Sleep well, you disobedient child," Ben kissed her forehead and walked out of the room._

Niyen glanced down at her hands, where still scars lingered. Brownish splashes caused by the fire licked at her fingers, hands, and arms. Her right shoulder and neck also carried faint- but noticeable- scars. _  
_

All at once, a young girl came rushing around the corner, her braids flying and her face worried and tear-streaked. She paused for a moment when she saw Niyen, then she burst out, "where's Master Skywalker? He must be back by now, he must!"

"He's in there," Niyen jerked her head toward the door. For a moment she and the little girl stared at each other, and it was the girl who made the first move.

"My name's Kyen Sirtz."

"Mine's Niyen Korrs."

"My brother died this morning," the little girl told her frankly, perhaps too frankly even for herself. Tears welled up in her eyes again.

"I heard." Niyen said, feeling awkward and shy for some reason. Why was she feeling shy around a girl who could not be older than seven?

"Mistress Elhani says that the Masters said we can't have the ceremony yet, because it's raining outside and Razin's ceremony should take place outside. What if his spirit leaves and can't get to the Force? Will he be stuck in here forever?"

"I-" Niyen stammered, taken aback by the question. She had no way of knowing how to answer such a question. The only two Jedi she had ever seen die were Ben Kenobi and Master Yoda, and neither of them had had a ceremony. She looked at the girl's honest brown eyes. She would believe whatever Niyen told her.

"I don't think so," Niyen told the girl lamely. The girl didn't look convinced, so Niyen tried to reassure her, "but rest assured, if he never leaves this place, there is no need to be afraid of him. From what I've heard, there was no better young man than your brother, Razin."

"Niyen," a low voice said from the door, "please enter. There are urgent matters that we wish to discuss with you."

"Go back to your room, little love," she said, using her old pet name for the child. "And don't worry."

_"He's the brains, sweetheart!" -- Han Solo _

Niyen entered the room, expecting (though she did not know why) the place to be dark and secluded. Instead, gray light came in from the windows, which were open despite the rain. The slight overhang outside prevented the rain from getting into the Master's chamber. The seats here were arranged neatly, with each Master in his own place. The room was, of course, without adornment, but it carried the same elegance as the rest of the temple.

Kyle motioned Niyen to take an empty seat across from the place where he sat. She did so, looking around the circle of Jedi that she had not the pleasure to meet as of yet.

"If you'll excuse us," said one of the Masters, "we will skip the formalities for now and get straight to the point." At Niyen's nod, he continued, "as you know, one of our students, a certain man named Razin Sirtz, was found dead this morning not far from the Academy. His body has been recovered, and we are sure that this is some evil trick of the dark side."

"We are disturbed greatly by this matter," another Master spoke up, "for we did not feel a disturbance in the Force when the student passed from us. Whomever killed our student has great power, and the fantastic ability to use it."

"Kyen Sirtz was just speaking to me," Niyen remarked. "She says you have not preformed the ceremony for passing into the Force for Razin as of yet."

"That is because there is no spirit in him to pass," The first Master said gravely. "His spirit has been ripped from him, causing death, but it has not returned to the Force. We have never seen such power in our lives."

"Someone stole Razin's spirit from him?" Niyen's green eyes widened. Not even in Ben's wildest stories was there mention of someone's spirit being stolen.

"We believe so, but who did this deed, we do not know."

"So what are you planning to do about it?" Niyen asked.

"We must find the person who has done this," The Master said. "They must be here, somewhere."

"Yes, but we must use extreme caution," Kyle spoke up. "We do not know if whoever this is can steal our spirits as well."

"Yes, but we cannot send students out on this mission," another master solemnly added.

"I will go," Luke murmured. "And I'll take Kyle, and Niyen."

"But Master Skywalker," another master objected," what if something should happen to you? Who would run the Academy then?"

"Nothing will happen," Luke insisted. "And if anything does, you'll still be here."

The rest of the Masters looked at each other, but did not say a word.

A banging on the heavy door interrupted the meeting. "Masters, Masters, come quick! Kira's dying!"


	4. Never In History

* * *

Thank you to Skywalker05 once again! Flashbacks are the best way to really bring out a character, I think. There will probably be many more. Woot!

Achalys- I'm glad you're liking her a little better! Thanks for reading, my friend!

Wow, you made it! -hugs you-

* * *

Luke's face went pale and Kyle's flushed red. He practically flew out of his chair and yanked the door open. Kyen and three other young ones were huddled together outside the door, shivering in terror. Kyen looked up into the Jedi's face, "where's Master Skywalker? Mistress Elhani says for him to come quick!"

Luke sprang from his seat and was at the door before Kyle could call him, he knelt beside the little girl, "where is Kira, Kyen?"

"She's in... the indoor recreation... facility," Kyen spoke haltingly, her breath-ragged from running so hard-coming in short gasps.

Luke rose and was gone in an instant. The rest of the Masters rose and followed, motioning Niyen and Kyle to follow. The children tagged along behind them, their little faces creased with worry.The Masters bowed their heads in sorrow.

The indoor recreation facility was a long way from the Master's chambers. In fact, it was almost on the other side of the Academy. The long dark corridors were like crouching snakes, letting the slight wind hiss through them menacingly. The turbolifts seemed to ride slower than they ever had before, the doors taking an eternity to open.

When at last they stood before the doorway to the indoor recreation facility, they could hear Elhani's soothing voice, speaking a few words in another language, apparently trying to help Kira in some way. Judging from the soft moans and the rapid breathing that they could hear even from the hallway, none of Elhani's chants were proving successful.

Luke knelt beside the teenage girl's limp body. "Kira, what happened?"

Most of them anticipated the answer that followed. "I'm not sure, Master. I felt a dark presence in the room but I don't know what it was." Beads of sweat stood out on her forehead and lip and her wide almond eyes were wide and searching. Suddenly, they glossed over and Luke knew she was gone.

Really gone.

Her spirit, like Razin's, had not rejoined the force. Instead there was another gaping hole where once a life had been. Luke felt the force grow weaker with the deaths of his two young students.

Elhani shooed the children away, and one of the male students lifted Kira's body and followed Elhani out of the room. Kyle herded the younger ones away as Luke stood transfixed in the middle of the room. He felt a chilly hand on his shoulder, but he couldn't move.

"That was the strangest thing I've ever seen," Niyen's trembling voice said. Her green eyes were wide with surprise, sadness and... fear. Luke nodded.

"We've never encountered something like this before."

"I don't think anyone has in the history of the galaxy," Niyen mumbled.

Luke was silent, staring straight ahead. Niyen nudged him. "You were right, you know." When Luke threw her a questioning glance, she continued, "it's better to lead the galaxy in the light than leave it to struggle on it's own."

"Maybe. Maybe it just brings about more pain."

"It's not your fault, you know," Niyen took his hands. "But we do need to do something about it."

"We?" Luke looked at her with a slight smile touching his lips. "I thought you were only along for the ride."

Niyen shook her head," nah, I'm with you all the way this time."

_This time._

Luke rose and straightened his robes. Niyen jumped up as well. "We'll need a ship. A small one."

Luke tapped his chin, "the Masters will need to know where we are."

"And we'll need another companion."

Luke didn't have to think long before he decided. "Kyle."


	5. Rekindled

_Sorry for the_ super_ long wait! I lost my writing spree due to being grounded for not doing math. Oops. Sorry. Anyway, thanks for reading, everybody. Special thanks to skywalker05 and Achalys once again for being such faithful readers and reviewers!_

_-Layana_

* * *

Rekindled

-

Niyen slid into the copilot's seat, slipping her fingers over the controls. They were worn smooth from other fingers before hers, and some of the buttons' labels had worn off, but that was all right. Niyen knew the pattern, for most starships had basically the same layout and she had piloted before.

It had been a long, long time since she had piloted any spaceworthy vessel, however. The last time she had, her ship was a pathetic little Bithan Skypod, it looked like it's days had been numbered, but somehow it had escaped being dismantled. Still, it had carried her safely from Coruscant to Tatooine, were she had promptly sold the rust bucket to a scavenger looking for parts.

The silence of the little ship rang softly in it's corridors. There was no one aboard but Niyen and somehow the quiet made her want to be silent. Even the soft sound of her boots pattering on he floor was too loud. The soft beeping of the controls offered some relief, but were more of an annoyance.

At last the creaking of the loading bay ramp started Niyen out of her silence. She remained in the cockpit, but she didn't have to wait long before the men's stomping boots pounded in the corridor, their murmuring voices echoing in the hall. Luke was the first to enter the small cockpit, sliding into the pilot's seat with a quick sideways glance at Niyen.

Kyle entered the cockpit still talking, "are you sure you know what you're doing? We don't even know where this spirit-stealer is!"

"Where are we going, Luke?" Niyen asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Korriban," Luke's answer came easily, as if he had planned this for a long time.

"Korriban? What has Korriban got to do with this business?"

"Korriban's an ancient sith planet," Luke replied, setting the controls. "So I've been keeping tabs on it. It's mostly abandoned, but in recent years, there have been stirrings. Not enough to worry about, but it seems like a good place to start." That seemed to be enough to convince (or at least silence) Niyen, for she asked no more questions.

"You're both crazy," Kyle grumbled under his breath. "Why did I get dragged into this?"

"Easy," Niyen replied with a slight grin, "you're qualified, experienced and we both know you well enough to trust you."

"Great."

"Coordinates locked, entering hyperspace," Luke informed Niyen and Kyle just in time for them to grab onto their seats and prepare for the shock of hyperspace. The stars stretched out, and the planet Yavin IV was left behind in a tunnel of swirling lights.

The trip to Korriban was nearly a day long, even though Luke rerouted communications and several other "minor" power systems to the hyperdrive. Niyen found herself in the tiny garage at the workbench, tinkering with her lightsaber. She had acquired a silver crystal from the remains of a long dead Jedi on Tatooine and had not yet put it in her lightsaber. Now was the perfect time.

Presently, Luke entered and sat down, staring off into space through the window. Niyen snapped the crystal into place with a slight pop! But Luke did not break out of his musing. Niyen left her lightsaber on the workbench and crossed the room to lay a hand on his shoulder.

"You're disturbed by Razin and Kira's death," Niyen whispered in his ear.

"And how can you not be?" Luke flashed through gritted teeth.

"I am, I just worry differently than you," Niyen told him, straddling the bench.

"You would," Luke said, his voice becoming softer as he tried to regain control. There is no emotion, there is peace… He told himself. And anger leads to the dark side.

"Well, I just try not to think about it while I don't have to." Niyen sighed, rubbing her temples. "girls aren't supposed to think too much, are they?"

"Nah," Luke let his face relax into an easy smile. "But you always did."

"I guess that's what happens when you're a hermit most of your life," Niyen rolled her eyes heavenward with a crooked grin.

"Maybe," Luke replied, turning to face her. "Maybe it just makes a body wiser."

"No, you're talking about Obi-Wan, not me," Niyen responded quickly, "the more I think the more foolish I get!"

"'Who's the bigger fool-'" Luke started quoting Obi-Wan.

"'-The fool or the fool who follows him?' I remember that."

Luke studied her quiet, intuitive face as she mused over Obi-Wan's old saying. She had come so far from being a simple student in Obi-Wan's care, but he could still sense much conflict inside of her. However, where once her uncertainty had been a whirling storm, it was now a pattering rain. He heard himself saying, "you've changed so much."

"So have you," Niyen replied, raising her eyes to his. "Where's the little boy I knew on Tatooine?"

"I guess you'll have to take me in his place," Luke said with a tentative smile. A hand crossed soundlessly to Niyen's black hair, running down the curves made by her long braid.

"I think I will," Niyen reached for his fingers with one hand, lacing them with her own. She leaned forward for a silent kiss.

Luke's eyes widened at first, in surprise, even Niyen had never been this open before. Not even when they were alone. Still, he loved the new confidence in her. He closed his eyes, but when he surrendered to her, it was too late, for she was already pulling away.

"I'm sorry," She stroked his dusty brown hair, her green eyes sparkling with happiness and tears. "That was irresistible."

"Does this mean you won't return to Tatooine when this is over?" Luke asked, looking down at the bench and fiddling with the end of her braid.

Her smile upon reply was faint, "let me think about it, okay?"


	6. Stolen Kisses

Stolen Kisses

-

Niyen rolled over in her bed and punched the button on the intercom, which-annoyingly enough- had been beeping for five minutes before she had woken up enough to answer. The intercom switched on, and she could hear Kyle's voice calling her. "'Bridge to Niyen,'" he mimicked the New Republic captains mockingly. "Wake up, ya hear me? We're coming up on Korriban."

Niyen squinted her green eyes, "oh, come on Kyle, it's late. Do I have to come baby you on the landing?" Never having been a morning person, Niyen was fully aware of how groggy and grumpy she sounded, but she was too tired to care.

"It's sunrise on Korriban." Kyle shot back with a note of triumph in his voice.

"Oh, blast off." Niyen switched off the intercom and pushed back the covers, shivering in the cold starship air. Space was Hoth compared to Tatooine. She quickly pulled on the brown jacket and black leggings she always wore and headed to the refresher room. Splashing her tired eyes with cold water to revive them, she looked up into the mirror, which had been thrown lopsided by the shifting of the ship between the stars.

Her own big green eyes blinked back at her. Her face, distorted as a person's face would be after sleeping, looked funny in the artificial light. Her long braid was coming undone and little black curls scraggled out across her high forehead, giving her a particularly disheveled look. She quirked a cockeyed smile at herself with pale lips. _Force, this isn't a gala event, Niyen. _She told herself firmly. But she knew the reason why she wanted to look as perfect as Senator Leia Solo.

Niyen tripped down the corridor, rebraiding her black hair with swift fingers as she went. Luke emerged from his own room, looking exhausted as if he had spent hours in meditation. Niyen nodded to him, but she tried to hurry on her way, realizing that Kyle was alone in the cockpit and probably had been for quite some time. Anyway, she had discovered that there was, once again, a wall in between Luke and herself that would need breaking down.

Luke didn't stop Niyen, but he wished she would slow up. He didn't like to have to cross barriers to reach her again, but they would be there since they hadn't seen each other in years. He had to admit, they would never have made up if Leia hadn't done something about the situation. Still, the whole thing was a little awkward, and he just _knew _tongues were wagging in the senate. If there was one thing he could change about the galaxy-besides banishing the dark side forever- it would be to stop galaxy spanning gossip. Having people talk about his private life was detestable to him.

Kyle greeted Niyen and Luke with a sigh as they entered the cockpit. "I don't know what kind of starships you two run, but I happen to have certain requirements for my co-pilot."

Niyen slid into the co-pilot's seat, "sorry, Kyle. It took me a while to muster the willpower to punch the button."

"And about that comment you made..."

Niyen blushed, "sorry for snapping at you," she said quickly, turning her face to the controls. "I'm not very pleasant when somebody wakes me up with an intercom."

Kyle just snorted at that, the expression on his face saying, _tell me something I don't know._ Niyen ignored him and set the ship's controls for a smooth landing. She carefully guided the ship as it entered the atmosphere, but after that there wasn't much more to do except land the _Space Bandit_. All Korriban was was an unending sand pit, full of tuk'ata, Hssiss dragon beats, and darkness. Niyen wouldn't bother to avoid any particularly dumb animals that happened to be near the landing area.

Upon landing, desert dust flew up past the viewer, making it impossible to see anything of the desert beyond. After waiting for several minutes to see if the desert dust would clear, Kyle stood up and stretched. "Well, maybe we should go have a look outside."

The landing ramp hissed as it opened, allowing the three Jedi to walk out onto the desert. The hot sun glared down upon them reproachfully, making them raise their arms to block the hot rays. The dry desert sand had a way of flying up into their faces, making them choke, blow and spit into the baked ground. Luke was the first to raise his eyes and look out over the vast, rocky desert. Niyen and Kyle heard him sucking in his breath and murmuring unintelligible before they, too, lifted their eyes.

All three Jedi stood stock-still and gazed out at a sight they had not expected to meet. Dead people lay everywhere, piled in neat little heaps and seemingly left to rot. Men, women and even a child or two were left to rot on Korriban's hot sands. Their eyes were all wide open, with only the whites showing, staring sightlessly at the wide, wide sky. They all appeared to be dressed in the clothes they died in, a Bespin platform officer, a little girl in a ragged dress, a merchant.

Kyle was the first to recover, kneeling beside a senator whose fine robes were covered with Korriban desert sand. The senator had slipped off of his pile and now lay alone in the dust. Kyle flipped him over and peered closely at his face. He motioned to Luke and Niyen, "look over here, you two."

Luke and Niyen bent over the crumpled form. "Senator Carlo," Luke murmured under his breath. "He died of mysterious causes last year while traveling in space. His family said they wished to keep the matter private."

"Probably because the body had been stolen," Niyen remarked, tapping her chin with a finger.

"He was strong in the force," Luke murmured softly.

"The funeral was strictly private, and I've heard that the body was not viewed by anyone-" Here Kyle stopped, and looked at Luke. His face looked as pale as the moon beneath his dark beard. "Luke, do you think-"

"Someone's channeling the Force to steal spirits."

"_Truly wonderful, the mind of a child is." -- Yoda_

Niyen carefully lifted a small child off of one of the piles of bodies and placed her in Luke's arms. Luke rubbed the child's pallid cheek gently, "she must have been no more than three years old."

Niyen nodded but didn't answer. For hours they had been moving bodies, trying to identify them and get a better understanding of what was going on. Niyen had not been around so many dead since the battle of Hoth, years and years ago, and the sight of the eyes rolled back in the heads, the death-pale skin and the long, scraggly hair blown by desert winds was enough to make anyone feel faint.

"What I'm wondering is, why do they not smell? They must have been dead for days, maybe weeks before we got here. Why can't we smell anything?" Luke asked. "It doesn't make any sense." Niyen shrugged.

"Maybe it's the dark side, maybe it's this place," she shivered lightly, though the sun was hot.

"Cold?" Luke looked concerned and he put his free arm around her.

Niyen shook her head, " no, I'm fine. I'd just like to find whoever's responsible for this and get back to our normal lives. I don't think the galaxy is ready for another full scale war."

"Neither am I." Luke reminded her softly, "don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this soon enough to avoid that."

"You can't be sure of that."

Luke laughed softly, "you're such a pessimist sometimes. You were the one telling me to let go in there," he jerked his head toward the _Space Bandit. _"Why can't you just trust me sometimes?" His arm tightened around her shoulders, pulling her in closer to his chest. Niyen looked up into his blue eyes with the tiniest hint of green in them. She saw nothing but pure, clean love there, buried deep in a sea of concern. She shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably, fully aware of Kyle standing just a few feet away. Still, she wanted- so much- to reach out to him, to forget everything that had happened in the past. She just wanted to be his again. This was the reason she didn't pull away went he bent down to kiss her softly.

In that moment, Luke remembered everything. A face looming over him on Tatooine's high desert. Niyen's voice over the intercom of the _Millennium Falcon_. Glittering green eyes watching him from the corner in the Republic base on Hoth. Their owner's warm body beneath his arm on the deck of one of the Republic's cruisers. Niyen calling out to him to be careful as Jango Fett landed on the execution platform beside him. Stolen kisses in the moonlight of Endor.

Niyen felt something surge through her veins- something so foreign. Whatever it was, it kept her from pushing her oldest friend and dearest love away and reminding him calmly that now was not the time. The touch of an ice-cold hand to her waist did the trick, however.

Niyen broke the kiss and looked down at the child held in the crook of Luke's arm. The baby's hand stuck out, as if reaching for Niyen, though Luke had held it mostly away. "Maybe next time you should dispose of corpse's before you try to kiss me," Niyen remarked, somewhat laughingly, though it was no laughing matter. Luke did his best not to blush too hard.

"Sometimes it's that or nothing," he retorted jokingly. "So be happy for what you get."

Niyen wasn't sure what to say to that, so she mustered a quiet laugh.

Kyle, who had retreated back to the ship to avoid embarrassment, came running down the ramp of the _Space Bandit, _calling for Luke.

"Hey, Luke! The Academy's calling for you. There's been two more casualties."


End file.
